


We Don’t Leave Angry:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Argument/Arguments, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leave/Leaving, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have an argument about something stupid, What happens when they see each other again?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	We Don’t Leave Angry:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have an argument about something stupid, What happens when they see each other again?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

“I can’t believe that you won’t listen to reason, I get that you are boss of Five-O, But not in this relationship, In this relationship, We equal partners, equal, Please remember that”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams stated angry to his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

 

“What I am doing, I am doing for the safety to the team, & for us, Cause what I think, I think that I am right”. Danny just got up, & left the room, & the house. “Go ahead, Leave, Danny, That is what you good at”, “Screw you, Steve”, The Loudmouth Detective spat out, & left.

 

Danny went to his camaro, & got in, He drove around, so he cool his head off. He couldn’t believe that he lost his temper like that, The Blond felt bad, so he decided to apologize, as soon as he gets home. Because, Their Relationship is important.

 

Steve in the meantime, He was feeling just as bad, as he was trying to relax, as he was sitting in his favorite chair, as he looked in front of the ocean. **“What the hell _ **was**_ I thinking?, What the hell did I do ?”** , He thought to himself, as he was trying to keep himself together. He decided to apologize to his Blond, as soon as he got home.

 

Danny got home, as Steve just came in, & they both looked at each other, & offered a small smile to each other, as they entered the room. “I am so sorry”, They both said in unison, & they both laughed, as a response, Then, It was Steve broke the silence.

 

“Danno, I am so sorry, I was being unfair, & selfish, So, I promise, & try to listen you more”. Danny nodded, & said, “I am so sorry for leaving, We make a deal, We don’t leave or go to bed angry”, He said the last part, as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Deal”, as they shared a kiss, & they walked hand in hand, as they made their way upstairs, so they can celebrate being together, & their new promise to each other.

 

The End.


End file.
